Blind
by NightOfAThousandDreams
Summary: Snake was done. He was done with the Gangreen Gang, done with the Puffs, done with Townsville, and especially done with himself. When he decides to end it all, a stranger helps him truly 'see' Snake/OC


He was done.

He was done with it all. He was done with the Gangreen Gang, done with the Powerpuff Girls, done with Townsville, done with the world...and ESPECIALLY with his life.

Sure, he had friends...but not the kind that most people dreamt about. Look, his best friend thought it was fun to _punch _him all the time. Which of course, was NOT. The other three consisted of a short loudmouth, a dumb giant, and a grotesque boy, even more so than himself.

But really, was it worth it to live for the rest of his life as a freak? As a person no one truly cared about? As someone he himself despised? No...

Snake was done for good.

He decided to end it all at the time when no one would notice his going: midnight. Quietly, he grabbed a knife and slipped out the backdoor. He looked around, searching for a spot suitible for his demise. He cracked a grin. Who would want to die in a dump? Not anyone he knew.

He gathered his courage and left the city dump, for the last time, he thought. He walked down the street, people laughing all around him, unnknowingly passing by a ghost. He entered a small, deserted park. No one else was there, save one or two hobos sleeping soundly on the soft, dew grass.

He sat quietly beneath a tree, his green arms stretched out, revealing fading, but noticeable scars. Why he cut himself he didn't really know. It was something he did to relieve himself, just as others would draw or write or read. It was a...hobby. A sick hobby, but a hobby.

But tonight, he wasn't going to just cut himself. He was going to end it all. The painful lonliness would soon be over. All it took was one slit...

_Tap tap tap..._

Snake raised his head in fear, his nerves still pulsing from the startling noise.

_tap tap...  
_  
There it was again! What was that?

"Hello."

Snake looked around, his eyes greeted by a long, metal stick tapping the tree gently. He glanced up and instantly blushed.

No, he did not see a girl of infamous beauty, with the stereotypical long, dark hair and elegant features; or a girl with long, wavy blonde curls and mystical eyes. What he did see was a plain girl, with red curls cut in a boyish style, dimpled features around her mouth, and small, cherry lips. She was not elegant, nor extremely beautiful. In fact, she reminded him of one of those Raggidy Ann dolls. But something about her caught his attention.

Her smile.

"-Lo? Hello? Are you deaf?" the girl joked. Snake instantly snapped back to reality.

"..N-nossss" he lisped. He covered his face. He didn't want her to see his hideous face.

But she seemed strangely unconcerned about his features; it was as if she didn't know that he was green, that he had a forked tongue, and that he was snakelike in everyway.

"Can I sit here?" she asked cheerfully. Okay was this girl blind?

Snake hesitated, not knowing what to say. "S-sure..." he said after a while. Might as well have some company on his last day.

She smiled warmly as she laid her metal rod gently to the ground and sat down next to him. "So what are you doing here at this time of night?" she asked.

_Oh nothing, I'm just gonna kill myself..._ Snake thought. "Nuttin..." he replied solemnly.

The girl smiled brightly. "Oh, but you can't be here just doing 'nothing'. There must be something you're doing here."

Snake rested his head against the tree and sighed. How was he supposed to kill himself if there was someone who was making him have second thoughts? He didn't want to have second thoughts. He had already made up his mind...

Right?

The redhead took in a deep breath and sighed. "The night smells lovely. The stars must be quite a sight tonight, am I right?"

Snake slowly opened his eyes. Wait what...?

And then he knew.

Slowly, he turned and faced her. Sure enough, instead of a normal, vibrant blue...her pupils were glazed over.

Oh dear Lord, she really _was_ blind...

She smiled sadly, leaning her head lightly against the tree trunk. "Yes, I'm blind..." she said, her voice cheerful, yet quavering. "But its something you kinda get used to." She then turned to him. I don't need to see to know how things are."

She grinned broadly and patted his shoulder. "Like, I know that you are beautiful."

Snake was taken completely aback. Him? Beautiful? Was she bl-okay, yes she was but still...

The girl chuckled. "I know exactly what you're thinking," she said with a smile. "You think you're ugly, don't you?" Without waiting for an answer, she took her hand and started to gently carrass his face, feeling his eyes, than his nose, than his mouth.

"You remind me of a snake."

That was expected.

"Did you know that snakes are considered elegant and revered in most countries?" she said as-a-matter-of-factly. "And that's just how you are. You just don't know it yet."

She sighed deeply, as if trying to muster everything into her mind. "I believe my blindness is a gift," she explained, murmuring softly. "I can 'see' people how they really are..." she turned to him. Softly, she felt the blade in his hands. She clasped her own 'round his, and gently removed the dreaded object from his grasp. "Sometimes, you have to be blind to see."

Snake felt his face growing hotter by the second. He'd known this girl for what, ten minutes? And already, he was starting to feel a sensation that he had never felt before.

She turned to him, her dead eyes seemingly becoming alive. "And do you know what I see?"

The green skinned youth felt himself shift uncomfortably. "N-noss..." he lisped breathlessly.

Like a warm blanket, soft arms cradled him, like a mother her wounded child.

"I see beauty in you."

And with that the girl got up, and walked away, tapping her metal rod onto the ground to an unknown rhythm...


End file.
